Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupled torsion beam axle for vehicles, and more particularly to, a coupled torsion beam axle for vehicles capable of securing roll rigidity of a torsion beam and alleviating a tuning fork vibration phenomenon occurred by a vertical bending of the torsion beam.
Description of Related Art
Since a coupled torsion beam axle (CTBA) for vehicles is generally configured of simple parts and has a low design performance region, but it exhibits relatively high driving stability despite low production cost and small weight, it has been applied to a rear suspension of a small car and a lower medium car.
A configuration of the coupled torsion beam axle (CTBA) has a torsion beam 1 provided in a vehicle width direction and trailing arms 3 each fixed to both ends of the torsion beam 1 in a length direction of a vehicle body by a welding.
Rear outer sides of the trailing arms 3 are each provided with spindle brackets 5, in which carries for mounting tires and wheels 7 are rotatably installed.
In addition, a tip end of each of the trailing arms 3 is provided with a mounting bush 9 for a connection with the vehicle body, and a rear inner side thereof is installed with a spring sheet 13 for mounting a suspension spring 11 of a suspension and a shock absorber mounter 17 for connecting a shock absorber 15.
As such, the torsion beam 1 applied to the coupled torsion beam axle according to the related art has a cross section having a reverse “V” shape taken along a length direction thereof.
However, in the torsion beam axle according to the related art according to the related art, since the torsion beam 1 has a predetermined cross section, roll rigidity of the torsion beam 1 may not be elastically maintained. As a result, the torsion beam axle exhibits not only behavior characteristics affecting adversely on ride comfort, but also has a problem that durability of a connection part between the torsion beam 1 and the trailing arm 3 is degraded by an influence of lateral force, longitudinal force, and braking force transferred through the trailing arm 3.
In addition, it is difficult for the torsion beam 1 to isolate vibration by a vertical bending. Therefore, there was a problem that when the vibration by the vertical bending occurs, a tuning fork vibration phenomenon occurs along both sides of the torsion beam 1 and noise by the vibration is transferred to an inside of the vehicle, thereby increasing noise of the vehicle body.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.